The lost she-wolf
by dorina16able
Summary: Being a bastard girl is never easy. Hated and despised by almost everyone, Deana Snow is strong enough to defend herself against the cruel world. But if anyone harms her family, then she can become fiercer than the fiercest direwolf.
1. Winter is coming

**A/N: Hello, guys :) I am totally obsessed with Game of Thrones, I LOVE it (despite the fact that so many of my favorite characters are now dead) and this waiting until Season 5 is driving me crazy! So, I decided to write a story, with my OC being the "bastard girl of Winterfell" as she will be known. I really hope that you will like it and I can't wait for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GOT (because, if I did, all Starks would still be alive and Joffrey would be dead from Season 1, muahahaha)**

Since she was a toddler, she was taunted and insulted because of her origins, she and her twin brother; only that, with her, it was worse because she was a girl.

She was considered "born in shame" and not even the entire respect towards her father, the Lord of Winterfell, would ever vanish that. Everyone appreciated her father and everyone despised her. As she grew up and was proven to be stubborn and determined like a boy, people shook their heads with pity, as if she was carrying an illness.

After all, what else to expect from a bastard girl?

But both she and her brother endured this with patience and dignity. They had each other, their father's acceptance and the love of their half-siblings; they were able to ignore, most of the times, the hatred Lady Catelyn and complete strangers showed towards them.

At least, that was the case when she was still a child. As an adolescent, though, it became more and more difficult for her to stay silent whenever someone offended her, her brother and, sometimes, even the mother she had never known, yet people referred to her as a whore who drew her father away from the path of honor. Even when she introduced herself to people, they always recalled the titles she was given due to her hail.

Deana Snow, the bastard girl of Winterfell, Jon Snow's twin, the "little bastard beast".

Well, according to her opinion, better to be a beast than a victim.

Who would demand from her to be a proper lady like her half-sister Sansa? No one, certainly, and she did not want this for herself either.

'That is not you' as Arya had once told her.

And so she started training in archery, both openly and in secret, much to her brother's amusement and Lady Catelyn's disdain. But she knew too well that she had to fight for survival in a world that considered her a nothing because of her bastardy.

The direwolf was not her sigil and she never pretended that it was.

But she would most certainly fight like one if it came down to it.

* * *

><p>Deana woke up early, just like every morning, spending a few moments of thinking in her warm bed before having to stand up and start her day. These moments were from her favorite ones, when no one disturbed her thoughts and she could quietly recall her most recent training session or something funny she had done with one of her brothers or Arya. No one taunted her, no one made her feel useless and she was away from nervous stares.<p>

'You are so strong; why do you allow these comments to take you down?' Robb had once asked her.

'Because they concern my family, that is why. And you know that I can even give my life for those I consider my family' she had replied.

Deana was not a fool; she knew that, even if her half-siblings and her father treated her with respect and love, she would never be a true part of the Stark House; just like Jon knew it. Everyone else, and Lady Catelyn first of all, always made this clear. She had accepted this, but deep down she wished that this would be enough for them and they would not make everything worse with their harsh words.

After combing her long, oak brown hair, she made her way to the courtyard, wanting to help in the stables and then watch Bran training archery. She imagined poor Arya, who would have her embroidery lesson with Sansa and the other girls and a pitiful smile appeared on her face. Her youngest half-sister and she shared the same hatred for "stupid, lady-like activities" as Arya called them and she made a note in her mind to do something entertaining with her after she was finished, to cheer her up.

'Good morning, Elyana' she greeted a young maid who was walking to the opposite direction.

'Good morning to you as well, Deana' the girl replied with a smile. 'Where are you heading?'

'Oh, I will go to the stables to help. And you?'

'I will go and help in the kitchens'

'Would you like me to assist you?'

'You are very kind, but that would not be necessary. I do not want to distract you from your work'

The man who was supervising those who worked in the stables greeted her with a gaze filled with despise, but she did not pay any attention to him. She went straight to the box that hosted her horse, a dark brown mare named Storm, who neighed happily at the sight of her mistress. Deana caressed her lovingly and laughed when the horse nudged her. Sometimes it was as if Storm could understand her feelings and if something was troubling her, that was why she spent her time in the stable when she did not want to see anyone and when she was frustrated with the world. Her loyal companion was the perfect company at such moments, she felt closer to her than she felt with people and she never judged her because she was herself.

'Are you hungry, Storm?' Deana chuckled. 'Has no one fed you yet? Let us see what we can do about that, shall we?'

Storm ate the fresh apple Deana gave her and, afterwards. Deana cleaned her stable box and brushed her until her brown fur shone. She then did the same with her brothers' horses, since Arya preferred to look after her horse herself and Sansa almost never stepped her foot in the stable, since it was not proper. Deana smiled melancholically; she loved Sansa, as she loved all of them, but sometimes she wished that her red-haired sister would not stick to the rules so much; that she would leave some space for spontaneous actions. That was why she and Arya fought so often; Deana had stopped their arguments many times.

The courtyard was filled when she exited the stables; servants were running up and down, boys were training and a smith apprentice was working on a sword in the smithy. Deana enjoyed the sounds echoing from every corner, it gave a lively tone in the environment and it voided the common belief that Winterfell was a deserted place, away from the rest of the world, causing feelings of suffocation. Winterfell was in solitude, aye, in the far North; but Deana would never wish for a better home.

She spotted Bran standing between Jon and Robb, bow and arrow in hand and looking very focused. Little Rickon was next to them, sitting on a saddle, and she ruffled his hair when passing by. She was rewarded by a childish giggle that made her laugh as well.

'Well, little soldier, how are we today?' she asked him.

'Bran has missed all his shots!' Rickon answered instead with even louder giggle, ignoring the death glare the brother in question threw him.

'Do not laugh at him, Rickon; he needs practice is all' Deana told him and rubbed his shoulder. 'It is not easy to become a marksman, after all'

'But you are a wonderful marksman…I mean, woman' Rickon corrected himself in a fit of laughter.

'She managed to accomplish this after hard training, though, and after having the best tutors' Robb interfered with a wink towards Deana, who smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

'I am not complaining' she said and approached Bran, who was about to fit another arrow on his bow. She greeted Jon with a tight hug, which he returned.

'Come on, Bran, focus and shoot' she encouraged her other brother, patting him on the shoulder.

Bran stretched the string of his bow and aimed for several seconds before releasing the arrow, which landed next to the target. Rickon tried to hide his sly smirk and Bran groaned in frustration.

'Do not worry, Bran; you will manage it' Deana comforted him and Jon bent down so that his and Bran's heads were at the same height.

'Go on. Father's watching' he whispered and, after looking above, turned to the boy again. 'And your mother'

Deana followed his eyes and saw, indeed, that Ned and Catelyn Stark were watching them from the balcony. She smiled politely and made a curtsey; her father waved at her, while Lady Catelyn only inclined her head. Despite the way the Lady of Winterfell behaved towards her, Deana still respected her for the love she showed at her husband and children; a love so strong, that could turn her to a fierce woman if it came down to protecting them.

'I will never do it' Bran said, clearly disappointed, and Deana gave him a brief hug.

'Never give up, Bran. You will do it right, you just have to insist on trying' she told him. 'Do you think I did it from the beginning? It needed a lot of practice to actually hit the target'

'Aye; once she hit a sack with flour and it needed two hours to get cleaned' Jon revealed, making Robb and Bran burst into hysterical laughter.

'Thank you for embarrassing me, brother dear' Deana pretended to sound insulted, but her own smile betrayed her.

'As you see, Bran, you should never back down from any obstacles' Robb turned to him. 'You have to go on, fight and try further'

'Alright' Bran nodded and took another arrow. 'Let us see, then'

He took aim again and released, only to send the arrow over the target. The other three boys started laughing and Diane could not help but smirk as well. She was not laughing at him, but she enjoyed when they were like this, together, helping each other and having fun.

'And which one of you was a marksman at ten?' Ned's voice was heard from the balcony and everyone looked at him. 'Keep practicing, Bran. Go on'

Bran nodded and looked at the target again, wanting to make his father proud. The others became serious again; Bran needed and wanted assistance and this was what they would give him.

'Don't think too much, Bran' Jon advised him.

'Relax your bow arm' Robb added.

'And hold it a little higher' Deana pointed out.

Bran pulled the arrow back, but he did not manage to shoot, for, at this moment, another arrow hit the bullseye. Deana, Bran—still with his arrow—Jon and Robb turned surprised, only to see Arya, a bow in her hand. She smirked and curtseyed after her perfect shot, while Deana was clapping in her hands, smiling widely and proudly. Arya would always be Arya; determined, independent, making her own decisions, even if it meant disobeying the orders given to her in the process. Bran dropped his bow and started chasing her all around, with their siblings' laughter following them.

'Quick, Bran! Faster!' Robb and Jon called after them.

'Run, Arya, run!' Deana yelled.

'Wait until I catch you, I will tickle you until you beg me to stop!' Bran shouted after his immediate elder sister.

'First you have to catch me and you know I never beg!' Arya shouted back, running past Deana and hiding behind her back.

At this moment, Theon Greyjoy made his appearance, nodding towards Robb and giving Jon and Deana an ironic smile. Deana's dark grey eyes narrowed as she stared angrily at him, for she could not endure his arrogance and how he thought he could treat her as if she was a servant. In Theon's opinion only, he thought that the fact that he was raised here and was Robb's friend made him someone important; but she knew the entire story and did not hesitate to tell him.

'Robb, Snow' he addressed them. 'Lord Stark wishes you to saddle your horses. The guardsmen have caught a deserter from the Night's Watch'

'A deserter?' Robb repeated with a tone of sadness. Deana knew very well what this meant; she had often heard about men who had abandoned the Night's Watch for some reason and their sentence was death. 'We will come at once; we will only gather the arrows'

'I will help' the young woman declared herself willing and ran to the targets to take some arrows. Rickon jumped from his saddle and followed her and Bran to help them.

Just as Deana put the arrows in their place, she saw Jon looking up, his usually serious expression being even more serious and sad. She looked up as well and saw Lady Catelyn standing on her own on the balcony, staring at them with furiousness, as if they had committed a terrible crime.

_Well, the way she sees things, we _have _committed a terrible crime_, she thought. It was a bitter realization, but she pushed it away as she placed a hand on Jon's shoulder. The "Snow Twins" as some people called them, had never spoken about this, but the one knew how much the cruelness of the people around them hurt the other. Deana could easily hide behind her emotionless mask and her natural wit and sarcasm, but every time she saw her brother like this, either being melancholic or bursting his anger on a poor practicing dummy, it was as if something was breaking in her heart.

'I have to go. They will be waiting for me' he quickly said and hugged her, caressing her hair. 'Will you be alright?'

'I will be fine, Jon' she assured him rubbing his back comfortingly. 'Be careful'

'You be careful' he told her and, after giving her a kiss on the forehead, he walked away.

'Young lord!' she heard someone and saw Ser Rodrick Cassell going next to Bran. 'Lady Deana' he added when he saw her before speaking with Bran again. 'Young lord, your father has requested that you come with us'

'Me?' Bran gasped and gave a scared look to his half-sister.

'Aye. If you please, go and saddle your horse, we are to leave immediately'

'As you command, Ser Rodrick' Bran replied and hurried for the stables.

'Ser Rodrick!' Deana called after the man, who stopped and looked at her questioningly. 'Do you consider it necessary? Bran is only ten years old; he is far too young to bear such a sight'

'Lord Stark believes it is time for him to get used in such sights, my lady' Ser Rodrick answered. 'He will see far worse things when he grows up, believe me. And do not forget that winter is coming'

* * *

><p>'It's a freak' Theon commented. After the execution of the young deserter, the men had gone hunting, where they had discovered a dead stag and a dead direwolf with five whimpering pups around her.<p>

'It's a direwolf' Lord Stark said and exchanged a puzzled look with Ser Rodrick. 'Tough old beast' he added and pulled out the stag's antlers, which were stuck in the animal's body.

'There are no direwolves south of the Wall' Robb stated.

'Now there are five' Jon disagreed while picking up a pup and giving it to Bran. 'You want to hold it?'

'Where will they go?' Bran wanted to know with a sad voice, stroking the pup. 'Their mother's dead'

'They don't belong down here' Rodrick Cassell made clear, speaking strictly.

'Better a quick death' Ned agreed. 'They won't last without their mother'

'Right. Give it here' Theon unsheathed his dagger and tried to pull the pup away from Bran's hug.

'NO!' the young boy screamed terrified and angrily at the same time.

'Put away your blade' Robb commanded disgustedly, not believing how cruel his friend could be to take an innocent animal's life so easily.

'I take orders from your father, not you'

'Please, father!' Bran looked at him, begging him to show compassion.

'I am sorry, Bran'

'Lord Stark?' Jon spoke again, still looking at the dead direwolf and her children. 'There are five pups. One for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. They were meant to have them'

Everyone fell silent as they looked at Lord Stark, who thought for some moments before coming up with a decision.

'You will train them yourselves' he made clear. Bran smiled happily and Theon put his dagger back in its place. 'You will feed them yourselves. And if they die, you will bury them yourselves'

Bran cradled his pup lovingly, while Jon was giving more pups to Robb, who handed two of them to Theon.

'What about you and Deana?' Bran asked Jon worriedly.

'We are not Starks' Jon told him seriously. 'Get on'

As the men walked away, Jon started following them, but, in a sudden, more whimpering was heard from the direction of the direwolf. He approached to look closer, making Bran, Robb and Theon stop.

'What is it?' Robb asked curiously.

Jon searched carefully and pulled two more wolf pups from their mother's body. The one was completely white, while the other was white from the ears to the tail with a dark grey belly. Both of them looked at him and he couldn't help but smile. The two pups looked different from their siblings, just like he and his twin.

'The runts of the litter' Theon had the same thought, only that he considered it an ironic coincidence. 'These ones are yours and your sister's, Snow'

* * *

><p>The rest of the Stark children were overjoyed when they saw the pups and they quickly made their choices and gave them names. Jon, after searching, found Deana practicing her archery. He had let the others choose from the ones Robb and Theon were holding, for he wanted the two in his arms being his and Deana's.<p>

'The outcasts with the outcasts' he whispered gently to them. 'But we will never treat you as such'

'Did you come home, brother?' Deana spoke to him without even looking away from the target.

'Aye, and I bring you a present, dearest sister. Take a look'

When Deana saw what he had brought, her whole face shone and she smiled brightly. Jon quickly explained how they had found the seven pups and why he wanted them to have these two.

'They are beautiful' Deana said tenderly, her palm running through the white-grey pup's belly. 'Have you chosen yours?'

'If you do not mind, I would like to have the white one. After all, I think that the other is already fond of you'

Deana laughed, for her brother was right; the pup she had caressed was now licking her hand, tickling her. She took it in her arms like a baby and it nestled there, throwing his paws in the air.

'My, my, you are a playful one, are you not? I think I will name you…Winter'

**A/N: Okay, everyone, that was it for now. Hope you enjoyed it :) :) R&R, please *puppy dog eyes***


	2. Bastards grow up faster

**A/N: Heeey, everyone, what's up? Here's the next chapter, the king arrives at Winterfell (bye bye, carefree Stark moments); we all know what this means. I also have some brother-sister moments with the Snow Twins, after all, their moments together are counted. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**RevanKnight25- Thank you :) Yeah, Jon will still go to the Wall; he feels guilty about this, but his sister will be the one who'll encourage him to follow his own decisions.**

**beserkerbeast- Thanks a lot, hope you like the update too :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**

'Winter! Winter, where are you, boy?'

'What, do you expect your pet to answer you, Lady Snow?' one of the squires nearby jested her, making a few men laugh loudly, but she ignored them, as well as the ironic title they had given her. She would not give them the satisfaction to show that their words had an impact on her; she was better than this.

She found her wolf pup playing with Ghost, Jon's direwolf, and Grey Wind, Robb's one, and smiled widely. Only two weeks had passed, yet their pups had already grown up and all signs showed that they would become very big. Their presence in Winterfell was worrying some, afraid that they would kill them, but some others, Maester Luwin included, were sharing Jon's opinion that this was a sign and that the Stark children, whether trueborn or not, were meant to have them.

Loud laughter made her look away from the wolves and she saw Robb and Jon standing a few feet away, obviously amused at their pups' playing. Deana's mind travelled in the past, when the three of them would play together in the stables, hiding from the adults, and how they sneaked into the castle only when it was late at night. Once, though, they had fallen asleep in the stables and were discovered by Septa Mordane the next morning. She and Lady Catelyn had scolded them heavily, but Lord Stark had only laughed, saying that they were children and they should have their carefree—and sometimes even crazy—moments.

Just as this moment, Nymeria, Arya's wolf, joined her siblings. The female pup not only was like her namesake, the famous she-warrior, but she was the perfect companion for the ever restless and rebellious Arya. Playful, adventurous, exploring the grounds; and, only the last night, she had made her way in Deana's bedchamber and was found sleeping soundly next to Winter. The next second, her owner ran out of the castle, laughing.

'Go, Nymeria, go!' she encouraged her friend. 'Show them who the warrior queen is!'

'Arya!' Robb called out for her with a seemingly strict voice that did not convince anyone. 'Should you not be at your dancing lesson?'

'What should I do in the dancing room when it is much funnier here?' Arya asked him, placing her hands on her hips. 'I do not want to learn dancing; it is sword fighting I wish to learn'

'I am sorry, little sister, but you know what mother would say' Robb explained with an apologizing smile. 'Proper little ladies belong in the house and men on the battlefield'

'But I am not a proper little lady!' the youngest Stark girl insisted. 'I do not want to be! It is not fair!'

'Nothing in this world is' Jon added and went to separate Ghost and Grey Wind, who were trying to bite each other's tails.

'Arya Stark!' the angry voice of Septa Mordane joined them and Arya sighed in frustration and disappointment. 'How many times do I have to tell you that it does not suit to a lady to run away from her lesson? Follow me inside this instant, otherwise I will have to inform your lady mother about this!'

'As if this will stop her' Deana hissed, but no one heard her.

'I will not come inside without Nymeria!' Arya said. 'She will hold still if I tell her to; I have been training her'

After five minutes of arguing and pleading, Septa Mordane finally gave in, but only under the condition that Nymeria would not cause any trouble. With a sad smile towards her siblings, Arya whistled at her direwolf, who followed her obediently inside the house. Jon patted his knee and Ghost immediately went to his side, finally leaving his brothers at peace.

'I will go to feed him' he told Robb and Deana. 'This will keep him quiet for a while'

'You do not have to try hard; he is a ghost in name and reality' Deana chuckled. 'Sneaky, quiet, yet dangerous, I can sense it. Winter!' she called for the white-grey pup that was spinning around and clapped in her hands. 'Come here, boy; it is time you have your breakfast as well'

Winter pulled his tongue out to show his excitement and Deana laughed. For her, Winter was like her horse; not only a pet, but a loyal friend she could protect, but that could protect and understand her as well. Sometimes, he would jump in her lap and it felt so comforting, so warm.

'I had no idea you could sink this far, Lady Snow' Theon was heard behind her and she rolled her eyes before turning towards him.

'What are you talking about?' she wanted to know and did not try to hide her dislike.

'You named your pet "Winter"; I am not a fool. I know what you are trying to accomplish'

'And what, pray tell, am I trying to accomplish?'

'The motto of House Stark is "Winter is coming"!' Theon gave her a smug grin. 'You want to say it as much as you can, referring to your pet wolf here! It is another of your failed attempts to belong to the Stark House, by giving your little beast the specific name!'

Winter growled loudly and stood in front of Deana. He did not even reach Theon's knee, but his growl and the way he showed his teeth made the man back down a little, but he still kept this annoying smile that was challenging Deana to shoot an arrow right on his face.

'Hold still, Winter' she whispered nevertheless. Not that she pitied Theon, on the other hand, she would be more than delighted to see him suffering at Winter's teeth, but she would prevent it. Lord Stark had taken him under his protection, Robb considered him a combination of friend and brother and Lady Catelyn had enough reasons to hate her; she did not want to give her another one, much less this pathetic excuse for a man.

'You will never belong to House Stark!' he continued. 'Neither you nor your miserable twin!'

'Watch your tongue, Greyjoy!' Deana snapped; Theon had hit her weak spot. 'I warn you: one more word against my wolf or my brother, just one, and I will have Winter tear you to small pieces; and, by the old gods and the new, I will _not _stop him this time!'

'That is a pity' Theon sighed in fake despair. 'You have misunderstood me, Lady Snow; you and I could get along so well if you were not this solemn and stubborn'

He raised his hand and tried to caress her cheek, but Deana smacked it away, now breathing heavily in the attempt to hold her boiling temper. Theon had not tried to approach her like this for three years, not after Robb warned him strictly to never disturb her. But now they had grown, Deana, despite being condemned, had become a woman, and Theon Greyjoy thought he could have his way with her.

Well, she would disappoint him.

'I am not a whore!' she made clear and her voice was steady. 'Do not try to trick me, Greyjoy; I would never give in to you and I do not care that my half-brother trusts you, I know better'

'Theon' Robb called for him from afar and Deana thanked him mentally. Theon gave her a last smile and turned to leave, but then she remembered something.

'As for what you said, about the fact that I will never belong to House Stark…Do me a favor and tell me something I do not already know'

With that, she turned to leave, Winter right next to her, still raging inside. That man, he thought he could treat her as the whores he knew only because she was a bastard. If he thought that she was a weak little girl that would sit in a corner and mourn for her fate, he was seriously mistaken. Deana shook her head and gasped, for she almost fell on Maester Luwin, who seemed clearly upset.

'Maester Luwin, what is it?' she asked with concern. 'Did you receive some ill news?'

'Aye, my lady, I did. Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, a man Lord Stark considered a father…succumbed to a high fever. Gods give him rest; he was a fine man, wise, smart and friendly'

'May the gods rest his soul at peace' Deana returned the prayer. She had not met Lord Arryn, but she had often heard her father speaking about him and knew he was holding him on high regard.

'King Robert Baratheon is on his way here as well, my lady. Together with Queen Cersei, their three children and the rest of their guards' the old man went on.

'The royal family is coming here?' Deana frowned. 'These news come as a surprise for me, Maester. King's Landing is in a very long distance from here, is it not?'

'It is indeed, my lady, approximately a month ride' he nodded. 'We do think, though, that the king is coming here to offer the position of the Hand to Lord Stark. You certainly know about their long-year friendship and, after Lord Arryn, I believe that the Lord of Winterfell is the man His Grace trusts more'

'It would be an honor for Lord Stark, I am sure'

'Now, you have to pardon me, but there are several arrangements to be made'

'Of course'

When Maester Luwin continued his way, Deana remained in her position, having forgotten completely her argument with Theon and Winter's food. The news the wise man had announced her had taken deep roots inside her mind. She believed that he was right; if the king himself had decided to come all the way here, then this possibly meant that her father would be appointed Hand of the King. And he would be followed by the queen, the princes and the princess, as well as the queen's brothers.

And Lannisters in Winterfell equaled most likely with ill news.

* * *

><p>Deana had just had a nice bath and now she was braiding half of her long, wavy hair, wearing her new dress. It was beautiful, made of midnight blue fur with light blue patterns on the sleeves. They had received the news that the king's party was approaching and she understood that she had to look as presentable as possible, though she felt more comfortable with her hair down and her usual dresses, that were in various shades of grey and were less formal.<p>

A loud knock on the door startled her and she placed her brush back in her drawer before standing up.

'Deana, Deana!' Elyana yelled without opening the door. 'The king is close!'

'I am coming' Deana called back and, together with the fifteen-year old maid, walked outside.

Everyone who was in the service of the Starks was gathered in the courtyard to welcome the visitors, while the Stark family had already formed a greeting line. Deana spotted Jon standing behind Robb, next to the Theon, and she quickly walked to stand next to him with a bored expressions. She did not like this formality; she preferred it simple, just like she knew life was in Winterfell. She had read stories and heard tales about King's Landing, the seat of the royal family and the "city of the lies and the spies". Why would anyone prefer life there, despite the warmth and the colors, but a life where no one could trust anyone out of fear that they would be found dead?

'Where's Arya?' she heard Lady Catelyn and only then did she notice that Arya was not with them yet. 'Sansa, where's your sister?' she asked her eldest daughter, who shrugged.

'Probably hiding somewhere with Nymeria to avoid all this' Deana whispered and Jon chuckled.

Riders with banners went through the gate leading in the courtyard and, at the same moment, Arya appeared, wearing her cloak and a helmet, scooting past her parents to get in the receiving line. Deana and Jon smirked at the sight of their baby sister wearing a helmet and not even Robb could suppress a smile.

'Hey, hey, hey, hey. What are you doing with that on?' her father stopped her and took her helmet. Arya, disappointed, went and stood next to Bran, pushing him roughly aside.

'Move!' she snapped at him.

A blond boy made his appearance, riding on a dark brown horse, looking tired, but arrogant. Although Deana had not laid eyes on him before, she recognized him immediately as Joffrey Baratheon, the eldest child of King Robert and Queen Cersei and the heir to the Iron Throne. How many times she had Sansa speaking with admiration about him, referring to him as a gallant and valiant prince, but she could not understand what she admired so much on him. The prince obviously had the air of the spoilt child that treated everyone else as unworthy of his attention.

_And Sansa dreams of becoming his Queen? What is this girl only thinking?_

Apparently, Robb had the same thought, for he threw a brief look at his sister and then at Joffrey. The royal carriage lumbered in, probably hosting the queen and her other children, and, afterwards, surrounded by more riders, marched King Robert Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men. Everyone knelt with respect in front of him as a squire helped him to dismount his horse. The king walked at them and signaled for them to rise.

'Your Grace' Ned greeted him.

'You've grown fat' was Robert's answer and both of them started laughing. After some moments, they stopped and Robert turned towards Catelyn.

'Cat' he hugged her and, after he released her, ruffled Rickon's hair, who stood next to his mother.

'Your Grace'

'Nine years' the king spoke to Lord Stark again. 'Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?'

'Guarding the North for you, Your Grace' the other man told him pleasantly. 'Winterfell is yours'

Two children, Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella, exited the coach, and then their mother, Queen Cersei of House Lannister. Deana looked at her closely; she was certainly beautiful and royal, with her straight stature and the luxurious clothes, yet she, like her eldest son, had something arrogant, cold and even cruel on her. She was the exact opposite from her husband, who was fat and had a red face; all of her three children, on the other hand, had inherited the Lannister looks, blond-haired as they were.

'Where's the Imp?' Arya hissed and Deana had to hold back a laughter at the characterization of Tyrion Lannister, the queen's younger brother.

'Will you shut up?' Sansa scolded her angrily and looked in front of her again.

'Who have we here?' Robert had left Ned and now greeted the children, shaking Robb's hand. 'You must be Robb' he said and the young man nodded courtly. 'My, you are a pretty one' he commented when he saw Sansa and then stood in front of the other Stark daughter. 'Your name is?'

'Arya' she simply told him, but she tried, at least, to give a kind tone in her voice. Robert nodded once and approached Bran.

'Ooh. Show us your muscles' he said and Bran obeyed. 'You'll be a soldier'

Deana's attention returned to those escorting the family. A man had just removed his helmet; he also had the Lannister looks and arrogance and Deana scoffed, having heard too many stories about him. Jaime Lannister, better known as the Kingslayer, for he was the one who had killed the Mad King.

_Is there not a single Lannister that has at least something likable on him?_

'That's Jaime Lannister. The queen's twin brother' Arya spoke again, only to be cut off by Sansa.

'Would you please shut up?'

Queen Cersei was now the one who approached the greeting line and, with the hint of a smile, offered her hand to Lord Stark, who bowed and kissed it.

'My Queen' he addressed her and now Cersei truly smiled, kindly, yet formally.

'My Queen' Lady Catelyn also said with a deep curtsey.

'Take me to your crypt' King Robert ordered. 'I want to pay my respects'

'We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait' his wife told him, but he ignored her as if she was a common servant girl.

'Ned' he only said and the two men took their leave. Deana felt somehow sorry for the humiliated queen; arrogant and cruel or not, she did not deserve to be treated that way by her own husband.

'Where's the Imp?' Arya asked again and, this time, Deana chuckled softly. Jon nudged her gently to silence her, although he was smirking as well.

* * *

><p>That night, though, neither Jon nor Deana had many reasons to smirk. Lady Catelyn had forbidden them to attend the feast they would host to honor their guests, obviously thinking that their presence would be offensive. Deana awaited it; after all, she had endured much worse because of her bastardy during these years. Still, it was a thorn in her heart and only her siblings' way to express their sadness helped her; Robb had given her one of his warmest smiles and promised her that, in the next feast, she could attend and dance as she pleased; Arya had hugged her tightly and assured her that she would prefer to be with her than in that "boring feast in honor of boring people"; Bran had asked her if she could tell him a bedtime story after the feast had finished and Rickon had told her a joke and had brought a snack for Winter.<p>

Now she kept company to her brother, who had taken this even worse than she had and, for once more, was taking out his frustration on a fencing dummy, their direwolves being nearby. She had tried to soothe and comfort him, make him stop; first with gentle words, then with threats, but without success. So she was silent and watched him, knowing that, if Jon was like this, the only thing she could offer him was her presence. Somehow she liked this, the two of them with their wolves, all of them so different from their family, but with each other.

'Is he dead yet?' a familiar voice echoed in the deserted yard and they saw Benjen Stark, Ned's brother and First Ranger of the Night's Watch.

'Uncle Benjen!' they exclaimed happily at the same time. The man first hugged Deana, who hugged him back. Benjen was always a true uncle for her and her brother, without treating them badly and willing to listen to them.

'Look at you; more beautiful than the last time I saw you' he said with a wide smile before hugging Jon. 'And you, you got bigger. I rode all day. Didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannisters. Why aren't you two at the feast?'

'Let us say that our presence there is not wanted by everyone' Deana answered, wanting it to sound as if it was not a matter of importance, yet her brother did not let her.

'Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family to seat bastards in their midst' he added sadly.

'Well, I am not afraid of you; you have proven more than once that you can deal with this' Benjen assured them and winked at his niece. 'As for you, Jon, you're always welcome on the Wall. No bastard was ever refused a seat there'

'So take me with you when you go back!' Jon took his decision immediately and his sister left a sigh.

She had been suspecting this for two years now, this wish of Jon's to join the brotherhood of the Night's Watch. She knew that her twin felt a nothing here, while there he would have a purpose and no one would ever dishonor him because of the circumstances of his birth. And, despite the fact that she would miss him very much, she knew she should never prevent him from going there. If this was what he wanted, then she would respect it.

'Jon…'

'Father will let me if you ask him, I know he will' Jon pleaded his uncle further.

'The Wall isn't going anywhere' Benjen tried to reason with him. 'And think about your sister, who will stay behind'

'Uncle Benjen, I beg you, do not bring me into this' Deana interfered. 'This is his decision to make'

'I am ready to swear your oath' Jon continued.

'You don't understand what you'd be giving up to' Benjen explained. 'We have no families. None of us will ever father sons'

'I don't care about that'

'You might if you knew what it meant…I'd better get inside' the older man changed the subject. 'Rescue your father from his guests. We'll talk later'

When he left, Jon turned at Deana, suddenly sad and not so certain about what he had just told their uncle. He knew his sister would never accuse him of leaving her, but he would accuse himself. She was tough enough, but he was her brother and it was his duty to stay by her side.

'I hope you can forgive me' he whispered, but she raised her hand to prevent him from talking further.

'There is nothing to forgive, Jon; I know' she replied with the gentle smile she had only for her siblings. 'I am sure you will do great there and do not be worried about me; I will be alright. Just like you respect me, despite being stubborn and sarcastic and not at all lady-like, and just like you never told me to change, I can not tell you to give up your wishes as well'

'Thank you, sister' he smiled widely, touched because of her speech, and hugged her. 'You are the most precious person for me in the whole world. You know that, right?'

'Of course I know, brother'

'How very touching' a third voice interrupted them and the Snow Twins saw Tyrion Lannister, the "Imp", drinking.

'Is there a problem?' Deana snapped.

'Your uncle's in the Night's Watch' the dwarf said, as if he had not heard the question.

'What are you doing back there?' Jon wanted to know.

'Preparing for a night with your family. I've always wanted to see the Wall'

'You are Tyrion Lannister' Jon stated. 'The queen's brother?'

'My greatest accomplishment' Tyrion answered and Deana chuckled. She had heard that, what the youngest Lannister lacked in height, he had in intelligence and now these rumors were more than confirmed. 'You—You're Ned Stark's bastards, aren't you?'

Jon turned away, but Deana grabbed his wrist and held him in place. Right now, someone who was also an outcast was speaking to them. They should not react like they reacted to all the others; after all, Tyrion had said it as a statement, without a trace of irony.

'Did I offend you? Sorry' he apologized. 'You are the bastards, though'

'Lord Eddard Stark is our father' Deana said proudly, still grabbing her brother's hand.

'And Lady Stark is not your mother' Tyrion replied. 'Making you bastards. Let me give you some advice, bastards. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor. Then it can never be used to hurt you'

'What the hell do you know about being a bastard?' Jon lost his temper and freed his hand from his sister.

'All dwarves are bastards in their fathers' eyes' Tyrion revealed before departing.

'Do not even think about it' Deana turned to Jon sternly, seeing that he was about to pick his sword and attack the dummy again. 'He is right, Jon, and you know it! It is the only way to protect ourselves from this cruel worlds that treats us like nothings! Why do you think they taunt us? To satisfy their close-minded selves and to weaken us! But what he said is true! Yes, we are bastards and proud of it, that is what we shall say to shut their filthy mouths up!'

'Deana!' Jon gasped surprised.

'What?'

'Deana…can you explain to me how such a young mind like yours can have so much wisdom and maturity?'

'It is something I realized when we were eight' Deana sighed. 'I was hidden in a corner crying, for someone had smacked me and cursed our mother. I was so sad, Jon, I thought I did not deserve to be happy only because I am a bastard. It was Maester Luwin who found me and told me not to worry, that bastards grow up faster because they have to get used in the world's harshness and that, one day, I would be strong enough to block everything out. I had lied to you, remember? I had told you I had fallen from the stairs when you saw that bruise in my face. It was the first step, Jon; I do not want to show people I am hurt, I want to defend myself, otherwise they would have probably raped and killed me. And we return to what Tyrion said' she concluded, seeing that she had Jon's full attention. 'What we have as our armor can never turn against us'

* * *

><p>The next morning, when someone shook Deana awake, she opened her eyes with her groan. Her conversations with her brother, uncle and the dwarf, as well as the five bedtime stories Bran had pleaded her to tell him, were enough to keep her awake until late. When she saw, though, that it was Sansa who woke her up, upset, with uncombed hair and with tear-stained face, she jolted up, terrified that something bad had happned.<p>

'Deana, you have to come' Sansa stuttered. 'B—Bran, h-he…he fell from the tower…'

**A/N: Well, Lannisters in Winterfell equals with ill news indeed! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will be up as soon as possible. Until then, bye bye :)**


	3. Leaving Winterfell

**A/N: Hi, everyone :) Here we are again, another chapter is up and we have many departures from Winterfell. Deana has to say goodbye to her twin, how will she take the news? Hope you will like it and a big thank you to all those who read, review, follow and favorite *hands cookies***

**RevanKnight25- Thank you so much for your lovely review, my friend :) Yeah, Deana is very supportive to all her siblings, whether their decisions make her sad or not :)**

**jean d'arc- Thank you very much, hope you will like the update too :D**

**greenspace- Hahahaha, oh, I assure you, my dear friend, Winter will scare the living daylights out of the arrogant little twit someday ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Game of Thrones**

Deana was lost in her thoughts as she was walking towards Bran's room. One month had passed since his terrible fall and he had not woken up yet. She was worried about him, but she could not stop thinking about the circumstances of his fall either. Since she could remember, Bran always was a splendid climber, sure-footed even in the worst weather; therefore everyone, except Lady Catelyn, trusted him when they were seeing him on a wall. The news that he had lost his balance and was lying in his bed, severely injured, was something that could not leave her alone. Something was definitely amiss, though she could not tell what exactly it was.

She would feel much better if she had someone to discuss it with, but she did not want to trouble anyone even more with her suspicions. Lady Catelyn never left her son's room; Ned, Robb and Jon were trying to keep this household together; the royal family kept asking questions and Rickon had grown silent and she had often heard him crying in his room, obviously afraid and confused. The last thing they needed was assumptions and theories; right now, Bran's health was of importance, all the other things could wait until it was time to think about them.

'Maester Luwin' she addressed the elder man, who had just exited Bran's chamber. 'Do we have any changes? Have you reached a conclusion?'

'Fret not, child' he gave her a small smile and Deana returned it. 'The little lord will most certainly live and now it is to the gods to decide when he will wake. Sadly, though, I doubt that he will be able to walk again'

'I feel sorry for him' Deana sighed. 'He has been climbing for so many years and now he will have to abandon his favorite activity. We all must be by his side and explain to him that it is a marvel that he is still alive'

'I could not agree more, my lady' the maester nodded. 'I only pray that he will wake up soon. This situation has a horrible impact on his family'

'Aye. Tell me, is Lady Catelyn inside?'

'As always, my lady. As always'

Deana knocked softly on the door and pushed it open. Bran was lying on his bed, pale and unconscious, yet so peaceful, as if he was only sleeping. His mother was seated next to him, equally pale and worn out, waving a prayer wreath. Deana had curiously asked Septa Mordane about it a few days ago and she had explained to her that a mother made it in order to protect her children. At the sound of these words, a memory from her childhood had returned fresh in her mind. When she and Jon were seven years old, her brother had caught the pocks and everyone had doomed him. She still remembered how much she cried, clinging on Robb and praying for Jon to live, thinking that she would never lay eyes upon him again. When Maester Luwin announced her, the next morning, that the danger was gone, and she had stormed in her brother's chamber, she had found Lady Catelyn and a similar wreath next to Jon's bed.

_'__Only a mother can make them; it is to protect her children'_

_Why would Lady Catelyn wave this for Jon, then_, _since she has made clear that she hates us? _she wondered as she curtsied and sat on the edge of Bran's bed. _Unless Jon's illness had scared her, for Lord Stark is always kind to us and she wanted to give him a sense of comfort; the idea that she was looking over Jon as if she was a true mother for him._

Whatever the reason, she felt appreciation and gratitude towards the woman; despite the many years that had passed, the news that she had given a small sign that maybe she cared about Jon was like a sunshine in her heart.

'Your presence is of no help here' Lady Catelyn's voice brought her back to reality and Deana sighed. Tending to Jon during his illness or not, right now she could see the familiar hatred in the other woman's eyes.

'I came to see him' Deana made clear and caressed Bran's cool cheek. 'I am sure that he will not die, Lady Stark. He is a very strong boy, despite his young age. He will go through it'

Lady Stark did not answer; not that Deana needed an answer to guess what she was thinking about. She only spoke comforting words in order to assure the both of them, for she knew that things would be more difficult when Bran would wake up. As the wise maester had explained, the second youngest Stark child would never walk again and new arrangements for his better comfort needed to be made. And it would be much harder, since Lord Stark would leave for King's Landing only this very day, much to his wife's anger.

'Do not try to give me false hopes' Lady Catelyn told Deana, who avoided her gaze and looked at her half-brother instead. 'You make everything only worse'

'Apologies, my lady. I did not have this intention, you have my word'

'Pardon for the interruption'

Both Lady Catelyn and Deana turned startled towards the door and saw, with surprise, Queen Cersei herself standing at the frame. Right now, she did not seem royal or arrogant, like Deana remembered her from the day she came to Winterfell, on the other hand, she looked tired, even afraid of something only she knew. Noticing her hard gaze on her, though, she pushed these thoughts aside as she curtsied.

'Your Grace' she addressed her before turning towards the Lady of Winterfell. 'May I be excused, Lady Stark?'

Catelyn nodded and Deana left quickly, not wanting to be in the same room with Cersei Lannister for a long period of time. This woman had something intimidating on her, something that made even the bravest of all warriors to be afraid of her. Deana herself had to admit that it was not fear what she felt towards the queen, but something that was more like cautiousness and awareness that the smallest fault, the smallest information could be used against her by Cersei. Being raised into the richest house of the Seven Kingdoms and living in King's Landing for so many years had surely been beneficial for her on that aspect.

She let Winter to play with Ghost—the two of them were very close, just like she and Jon—and went in search of her twin brother himself, but he was nowhere to be found. The only clue she got was by the blacksmith of the castle, who told her that Jon would come and visit him for a favor he had asked. That came as a shock, for Jon already had a good sword he was using.

'So, you are the one they call the bastard girl of Winterfell'

Deana groaned in frustration; it was only morning and yet she had already encountered two dislikable Lannisters; the second one being no other than the queen's twin brother. During this month, she had barely seen him, for she did not want to be at the same place with the royal family unless absolutely necessary; not that her presence near them was welcome, anyway. Now, though, she looked closely at him and he was just like his sister; handsome, with that air of self-confidence and cruelty. Deana scoffed mentally, thinking that their younger brother, Tyrion, was the only one whom she could consider compassionate and tolerable; he could speak out freely and he did not hesitate to talk to bastards without scolding them and even giving them advice.

'Deana Snow' she introduced herself and her voice was colder than winter itself. 'And you are the one they call Kingslayer'

'Aye, though I do think that my name is already known to you' Jaime Lannister said calmly, yet arrogantly. 'I have heard people talking about you here, yet you look much different than I had imagined you'

'I am most sorry to disappoint you' Deana answered sarcastically. 'And in what aspects do I differ with how you had imagined me, may I ask?'

'You most certainly may ask. I had thought you would be like the other foolish lowborn girls, broken and discreet'

'My father is the Lord of Winterfell'

'But this does not prevent others from calling you a bastard, does it?' the Kingslayer returned the question and Deana felt anger rising inside her. 'This should be more than enough to take you down or am I mistaken?'

'Bastards grow up faster' she repeated the words Maester Luwin had told her; the same words she had said to Jon. 'I am more than capable to defend myself from those who do not see beyond my origins'

When confronted with her wits, others either laughed at her or simply left, thinking that she was not worth their time. The knight's reaction, though, surprised her and she needed all her composure to not show it. Jaime did not do any of this; on the other hand, his expression changed and it was as if he felt respect and even fear towards her face.

'You are a fierce one, are you not?' he asked her. 'Others would not say a word or they would agree that they are not good enough, but you answer back, you defend yourself and your twin brother and express your loyalty to the Starks, as if you are a warrior'

'And who tells you that I am not?' she laughed, but it was not a happy laughter; it was an ironic, almost sad one. 'Since I was a child, I have been struggling to hold on in a world that treats me as if I am not a human being with feelings, thoughts and wishes. It was either fighting back or sitting in a corner and cry. You can guess three times what I prefer'

'And I thought that ladies should be laid-back, respecting the others and becoming good and honorable wives'

'Those girls are fools. And I am not a lady'

'Deana!' Jon's worried voice was heard and she saw him approaching them, staring angrily at the Kingslayer. 'Are you alright?'

'Aye, do not worry, Jon' she answered and smiled at him, although she could see that he was not convinced. 'I was looking for you and the blacksmith told me you would go and see him'

Jon nodded and went to the smith's stand, with Deana following him and Jaime looking curiously as well. He inspected a tiny sword the smith was cleaning, skinny and smaller than most swords, but even Deana, who preferred archery from sword fighting, could see that its owner, with proper training, would become a deadly enemy. She wanted to ask Jon who the weapon was for, since it was obvious that it was not for himself, but the queen's brother was faster.

'A sword for the Wall?' he wanted to know.

'I already have one'

'Good man' Jaime said. 'Have you swung it yet?'

'Of course I have' Jon replied sharply, wanting to make clear that he was not in the mood for conversation with the Kingslayer.

'At someone, I mean'

'Do you not have anything better to do than interrogate my brother about his skills?' Deana interfered angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

'Deana, please' Jon stopped her and put his hand on her back, while giving the blond man another furious glance. 'Why do you not go and seek Robb? He wanted to tell you something about your archery training'

'But…'

'Please, sister, just go' he told her firmly.

'Fine' she sighed and turned to the other man. 'Your departure will be in a few hours, but you have my word that I will be watching you closely'

'Cold, fierce and dangerous, like a true bastard of the North' Jaime commented. 'I wonder what could only tame you'

'A bastard of the North can not be tamed, especially now' Deana answered. 'Winter is coming, Kingslayer. You better be prepared when it strikes'

And with that she left, leaving the two men alone. Jon, with much difficulty, resisted the temptation to demand from the other explanations about Deana's behavior towards him. Knowing that his sister had not believed his excuse about her archery training with Robb and that she was definitely watching him, even from afar, he turned his attention back to the sword, which would be a surprise present for Arya.

'So, have you swung your sword at someone?' Jaime repeated his previous question. 'It's a strange thing, the first time you cut a man. You realize we're nothing but sacks of meat and blood and some bone to keep it all standing. Let me thank you ahead of time for guarding us all from the perils beyond the Wall' he added and shook Jon's hand. 'Wildlings and White Walkers and whatnot. We're grateful to have good, strong men like you protecting us' Jaime concluded, clapped his shoulder and turned to leave.

'We've guarded the kingdoms for 8.000 years!' Jon called after him, making him stop and turn to him again.

'Is it "we" already?' the Lannister commented. 'Have you taken your vows then?'

'Soon enough'

'Give my regards to the Night's Watch' Jaime smiled. 'I'm sure it will be thrilling to serve in such an elite force. And if not? It's only for life'

'Night's Watch or not, I will abandon my post anytime if it means to protect my sister from the world and from people like you!' Jon's voice raised, but Jaime did not lose his arrogant smile. 'I saw how she stared at you, as if she wanted to skin you alive!'

'Your sister is an intriguing one, Jon Snow, but I am sure that you know this already' Jaime said. 'From the…pleasant conversation I had with her, I do not think that she needs a guardian to hold her by the hand, am I mistaken?'

'She is the closest family I have!' Jon made clear. 'She is tough, mature and more than able to face her problems herself, but she remains my sister and I will do anything for her! So, let me tell you something, Kingslayer! Deana is not for your claws and, shall any harm come to her because of you, no place in the Seven Kingdoms or the Free Cities will save you!'

Jaime was taken aback by Jon's verbal attack, but he could see that the usual silent and melancholic boy was more than serious about this. Therefore, he chose not to challenge him furthermore, but took his leave instead. Jon turned to the blacksmith, who stared at him puzzled and sternly before handing him the now shining sword. The thought of Arya and how she would react when he would present it to her helped him to forget his confusion and dilemmas for the moment as he headed to her room.

* * *

><p>'Oh, Arya, is it really the time?' Deana asked her sister while she helped her packing her last things. From the corner of her eye, she could see Winter and Nymeria playing quietly on the ground. They were now full-grown direwolves and almost everyone was intimidated by them, but they still played together and were a true family. It was a pity that they would be separated, just like the Stark family would be separated, but Deana tried not to think about it.<p>

'I do not want to go!' Arya complained. 'I want to stay here in the North! I will not like King's Landing! _Sansa _is to marry Joffrey, why should _I _go as well?'

'You are considered old enough to experience the life at the court' Deana chuckled. 'And I am sure that you will find new grounds to explore and new adventures to leave'

'But so much time will pass until we see each other again'

'That is true' Deana nodded and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. 'But do not forget that you can always write to me if anything bothers you. And promise me something, Arya. Always stay yourself. People expect from you to be proper and a true lady, but it needs a lot of courage for a girl to be the exact opposite and express it! Never forget this, Arya, please'

'You did not need to make me promise, for I made this promise to myself' Arya assured her and hugged her tightly. 'I will show those southerns what being from the North means'

'That's my sister!' Deana wrapped her arms around Arya's tiny form. 'I will miss you so much'

'I will miss you as well'

'Be careful. You are very smart for your age, so I will not lie to you. Life down there is difficult and I am not so sure that it is as perfect as the songs Sansa likes describe. Be careful that you are not fooled'

'No one fools me!' Arya declared with a strong voice and laughed as she hugged Deana again.

'And take good care of your sister. She needs a girl like you by her side' Deana went on as she pulled away and kissed Arya on the forehead. 'Farewell, little one'

'Farewell, Deana'

'Come, Winter' the older girl called for her wolf, who left Nymeria's side unwillingly. 'We have to say goodbye to our other sisters, Sansa and Lady'

The words she exchanged with Sansa were less warm than the one between Arya and her. Deana and Sansa were always on more formal terms and, although they were friendly to each other, they were not as close as Deana was with Arya, Jon and Robb. Even though, she was saddened to see her leave and even more when she thought that Sansa would marry Joffrey someday. She knew, though, that Sansa would become angry if she said something like that and, therefore, she only hugged her briefly, wished her good luck and assured her that she would do well in the capital. Sansa smiled with gratitude and wished Deana to be happy as well.

When she exited Sansa's chamber, she fell on Lord Stark, who just came out of Bran's room, probably saying goodbye to his wife and his injured son. At his sight, she curtsied; despite the fact that the Lord of Winterfell had made clear to her that he did not want any form of courtesies from her side, she wanted to show her respect for the man who had cared about her and her brother like a true father.

'Lord Stark'

'Rise, Deana' he told her with a faint smile, though she could sense how troubled he was. 'Have you come to farewell the girls?'

'Aye, my lord; and now it is time for the hardest farewell of all' Deana explained and tried to speak as calmly as possible. 'I will miss Jon, though I want him to fulfill his wishes and I will not be the obstacle that will stop him'

'Words of a grown and mature woman and not an adolescent' Ned chuckled. 'I am glad that your nutrition, despite difficult and marked with despise, had these results. Allow me to tell you that your mother would be very proud of you'

'My mother?' Deana gasped. All these years, her father had never spoken to the twins about their mother and, after some time, they had learned to not pressure the issue. They had questions about who she was and how she looked like, but they had decided to not ask Lord Stark about her, understanding that it was a matter that caused uneasiness to him and his wife. 'How are you so sure, my lord?'

'I know that she would be proud to know that her children are standing on their own feet, move on with their lives and still will always be there for each other' he continued. 'I have never talked to you about her, but keep this in mind; and one day you will learn everything'

'Whenever you consider it fitting, Lord Stark' Deana nodded. 'May your life in King's Landing be prosperous for you and your daughters. We all know that you will make the North proud serving His Grace as Hand of the King'

'And I know that you will help with all your strength here and, for that, I am grateful to you' he concluded and even gave her a kiss on the top of her head. 'Off you go now; go and tease your brother'

Deana ran all the way to the courtyard, where she saw Jon and Robb hugging each other next to Jon's horse. She leaned at the door frame, not wanting to disturb them. Robb had shown only kindness towards the two of them, as if they were his trueborn siblings; he had taught both of them how to fight, he had comforted her when she had nightmares and he always made Jon smile when he was upset. Seeing Robb leaving Jon's side, she started walking at the opposite direction. When she came close to Robb, the latter caressed her arm gently and offered her a small smile, which she returned before going to her twin.

'This feels so weird' Jon stated. 'We never left each other since we were born and now a long time will pass until we meet again'

'I will not tell you that I am alright, for I would be lying. You have to know, though, that I am extremely proud of you' Deana said honestly. 'You are a great fighter, Jon, and you will do wonderful there. Who knows, maybe in a few years you will be the next Lord Commander of the Night's Watch!'

'And maybe in a few years tales will be told about Deana Snow, the fierce she-warrior from the North' Jon returned the endearment with a chuckle, but then he turned serious again. 'Deana, if you have any problems, you can always write to me. And you can come and see me whenever you please. I will show you the view from the top of the Wall'

'That would bring me more joy than I can tell you'

'Listen' Jon caressed his sister's hair, just like he had been doing since they were children 'I know life is difficult for you here, but you will have Robb. He will take good care of you and he promised me that he will continue training you'

'Even if he had not, I would still go on with my training' Deana promised him.

'That is what I wanted to hear. Work on your aim and do not pay attention to those telling you that you are not allowed to. I need you to stay as you are now'

'You have my word on that'

They hugged each other as tightly as they could and they did not want to let go; not even Deana, who had shown incredible strength all this time. Jon was her life-line, the shoulder she could always lean on, her brother and her best friend at the same time. His departure was like a disturbance of the balance in their common life.

'I love you, brother' she whispered as they pulled away.

'I love you as well; and, no matter what will happen, you will always be my beloved sister' he said.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, both parties, the one heading to King's Landing—led by King Robert—and the other one, heading to the Wall—led by Benjen Stark—left Winterfell. Deana stayed at the main gate, watching the path in front of her even when she could not see the dust the hooves of the horses had created. Only when Robb went and stood next to her and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly did she draw her eyes away from the horizon.<p>

'It is weird, knowing that he left; knowing that I will not see him every day' she confessed.

'It is absolutely understandable' Robb answered. 'Listen, Deana, if there is anything you need, anything you are worried about, I want you to come and tell me. I will not be a replacement for Jon and that is not my intention, but I do not want you to keep your problems inside you. I want you to trust me—if not as a half-sister, then as a friend'

'I know and I do trust you'

'Now, let us go inside, shall we?' he smiled good-heartedly and pointed towards the castle. 'You have to eat something and someone told me that there will also be your favorite custard'

'Then let us go inside' she smiled and, after whistling at Winter, who was also a bit sad due to Ghost, Nymeria and Lady leaving, went inside.

**A/N: Okay, guys, another chapter has come to an end :) Hope you enjoyed it and I can not wait for your reviews :D Brace yourselves, for all hell breaks loose in the next chapter**


	4. CSI: Winterfell

**A/N: Hello everyone and a happy Christmas Eve to you all :) Here is the update; the remaining Starks at Winterfell try to solve the mystery of Bran's fall and the attempt against his life and someone wakes up (although I was sooo sad at this scene because of Lady dying); aaand, some brother-sister moments between Deana and the future King in the North :)**

**RevanKnight25-Thank you, my friend :) Well, I'm afraid sadness will be commonplace from now on; it's the Starks we're talking about after all.**

**AlwaysChillin98- Awww, thank you for your lovely review :D Here's the new chapter, hope you will like it.**

**ZabuzasGirl- Update, check :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, "Game of Thrones" belongs to Martin, not me**

'There you are, Rickon' Deana smiled as pleasantly as possible to the youngest Stark while covering him with his blanket. His usually childish face became even more childish and innocent as he lay there, with the first hints of tiredness in his eyes and the ever present worry. 'Are you warm enough or do you need another blanket?'

'No, I am fine, thank you, Deana' Rickon answered and forced a small smile. 'What will you do now?'

'I will be in my room, probably reading until I fall asleep' Deana told him. 'Robb and your mother are with Bran'

'I know' the little boy nodded and his bright eyes filled with tears. 'I have not seen mother for a long time. I miss her, Deana; I am scared and Robb does not tell me anything'

'Rickon, you are too young to carry the burdens of the adults, trust me on that' Deana's voice was steady, knowing that she had to be the composed one right now. 'Robb does not want you worried and neither do I'

She knew that Rickon was young, but very clever and sensitive. They had to protect his innocence, even if it meant hiding things from him. Knowing that Lady Catelyn was focused on Bran, Robb and Deana had taken the role of his guardians, taking care of him and doing everything for his comfort and wellbeing. He was not a fool, though; he could see that something serious was at work. Deana tried her best to cheer him up and ease his restless thoughts, like a silent, watchful eye, yet she was feeling the same confusion as her youngest half-brother.

'The wolves are upset tonight' Rickon commented as a howl was heard from the courtyard.

'Aye, they are. They are wild animals, after all, and sometimes they need to go outside and howl to the moon. Do not forget that they are direwolves, not dogs'

Still, the wolves had been howling for hours now and this sound, which usually brought Deana comfort and safety, knowing that they were watching over them, tonight sent chills down her body. It was as if they were trying to pass them a message about something bad that was to happen. Even Bran's wolf had left his master's room to join the siblings in the cold yard that was covered in darkness.

'Now, it is time for you to sleep' Deana concluded and kissed Rickon on the forehead. 'Have sweet dreams, little soldier, and do not be scared of anything'

When Rickon's breath became easier, a sign that he had fallen asleep, Deana stood up and marched out of his chamber as quietly as possible. He deserved to get some proper rest after all those nightmares that plagued him over the last days. She leaned her back on the wall and listened anxiously to the wolves, who did not mean to quiet down.

_What is only wrong with them tonight?_

At this moment, Robb stormed across the corridor, looking as if he was in a hurry. Deana grabbed his arm, startling him at first, and gestured towards Rickon's door.

'He is sleeping' she whispered, afraid that Robb's steps would wake him up. 'What is it?'

'Fire' Robb told her simply and, after releasing his hand from her grip, continued his way without explaining anything further.

Fire? Deana's eyebrows narrowed as she tried to process and explain his words, but without success. Was anything on fire? She sighed in frustration, wondering what else would happen, and was about to follow him outside, until a bloodcurdling noise made her freeze. Even from a distance, she could hear Lady Catelyn yelling, a floor cracking and the sound of steel; not a good combination. She turned around and, forgetting that she had warned Robb not five minutes ago, she rushed towards Bran's room, the sound of her shoes breaking the silence of the corridor. A rush next to her distracted her and she saw Bran's direwolf running like the wind, passing her as if he had not noticed her at all. With all her senses reaching their height, she followed the animal into Bran's room and her blood froze!

Lady Catelyn was kneeling on the floor, breathing with difficulty and her hands covered in blood. A man's corpse, covered in blood as well, was next to her, together with a knife, while the wolf had jumped on the bed, as if trying to make clear that the boy was safe.

'What in the Seven Hells…' Deana started, having the impression that she would faint due to her anger and her shock, but then she regained her composure and knelt next to the woman. 'My lady, what happened here? Who is that man? And why are your hands wounded?'

'Stop talking!' Catelyn ordered her and, despite her injuries, her voice had regained its old strength, before Bran's fall. 'Go and call Robb this instant!'

'Please, my lady, we must tend to your injuries; if they remain exposed they could be infected'

'Do as you are told and fetch Robb at once!' the older woman yelled at her and Deana thought it wise if she obeyed, even if she disagreed.

A warm snout against her palm made her gasp, but then she saw that it was only Winter. Apparently, his advanced senses had warned him that something had happened and had run to her aid. Deana smiled and caressed him behind his ears, which she knew he liked, and the loyal wolf placed his head on her knee.

'Stay here, Winter; protect Lady Catelyn and Bran together with your brother' she whispered. People laughed at her when they heard her talking to Winter as if he was a human, but she could not abandon the feeling that he could understand her. 'I will return soon'

She stood up and, after throwing a concerned glance towards Bran, who was still unconscious and undisturbed from the turmoil in his room, ran outside in search for Robb. She remembered him telling her something about fire, so she headed outside, wondering if the fire served as a distraction, so that the unknown man could sneak into the castle, or if her mind had started to play games with her. Fortunately, she found her half-brother just as she was about to open the heavy door; Robb had just returned from his scout and saw at once that something was amiss.

'What happened?' he wanted to know. 'Deana, you are very pale; is everything alright?'

'If by "alright" you mean "a stranger sneaking into Bran's chamber only to be killed by his direwolf and your mother having blood on her hands", then aye, everything is alright' she gasped, trying to calm down and face this new mystery with composure. The household was falling apart anyway; if another one started panicking, then everything was lost.

'What? Deana, calm down and explain to me'

'I do not know details either; only a few minutes after you left to check the fire, I heard noise from Bran's room. I went there and found the corpse of a man and the Lady Catelyn with wounded hands'

At first Robb simply looked at her, unable to believe her words, and Deana felt sorry about him. It was as if Robb, now Lord of Winterfell, had aged within a few days. He had great responsibilities, he was afraid about Bran, he thought he could not console Rickon properly and now this.

'Come with me' he told her, also trying to not succumb to panic, and the two of them ran all the way back to Bran's bedchamber, praying that Rickon was deep asleep and had not noticed anything.

After a few attempts by Robb to help his mother relax and narrate her story, Lady Catelyn started. And the more she told them, the more Robb's worried expression was replaced by a furious one. The man in question had come here with the purpose to end Bran's life; and, if Bran's wolf and Catelyn had not interfered, he would have killed both the boy and Lady Stark herself. Meanwhile, Maester Luwin had also come and now listened carefully to the events, trying to give his own explanation.

'Maester Luwin, call someone to get rid off the corpse; it is a rather unpleasant addition to the decoration of the place' Robb ordered and Deana chuckled slightly at the last comment. 'I want two men guarding the doors to everyone's chamber from now on! Nothing like this will happen again. And we must increase those who keep watch at night'

'As you command, my lord' Maester Luwin nodded and took his leave immediately.

'What will we do with this assassin?' Deana wanted to know and grabbed Winter's fur gently, seeing that the direwolf was staring at the corpse. 'No, no, Winter, he will not become your dinner. I do not want to poison you! Robb, how will we find out why he wanted to kill Bran…or why someone _sent _him to kill Bran?'

'I believe the second option is the most logical one' Robb started walking up and down. 'The blade he is holding…I could give it to Ser Rodrick to examine it. His eyes have seen many weapons and his opinion would be extremely useful. Until we have further news, this incident will not reach more ears than those of few'

'Of course'

'Now, mother' Robb turned to the auburn-haired woman 'you should go to the healers and have them tend to your hands. These wounds could be severe'

'And I will watch over Bran meanwhile, my lady' Deana declared herself willing. 'I swear to all the gods, I will not lose him from my sight'

It was obvious that Lady Catelyn wanted to object; she knew, though, that these injuries needed to be looked after. She caressed her younger son's cold cheek and left for the healing houses. Soon afterwards, two men arrived and took the man's body, leaving only the three siblings and the two direwolves in the chamber, which was for once more filled with silence that was interrupted only by the soft sounds Winter and Bran's wolf were leaving. Deana sat down at the edge of the bed, staring intently at the injured Stark and wondering who could hate him so much.

_Unless this hatred is not only towards Bran, but towards the Starks in general; that would be more logical! _she thought and her hands balled into fists. If this was true, if someone out there was against the Stark House, then, bastard or not, female or not, she would move mountains to see the culprits paying.

'You are angry' Robb stated and stood next to her.

'What makes you say that?' she scoffed and covered Bran more with his warm blankets. 'Someone just tried to kill Bran; as if his fall from that tower was not enough!'

'Do you think that these two events are connected?' he asked, not as if he thought she had a vivid imagination, but as if he truly wanted to learn her opinion on the matter.

'I do not know. I surely think that something does not suit me well in this story with Bran's fall; but whether it is connected with tonight or not, I can not know. But, to tell you the truth, right now it is his health I am worried about, as well as the fact that he has not woken up yet'

'He will wake up' Robb assured her and, after sitting next to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. 'His body recovers right now, but sooner or later he will wake up'

'I only hope that he will do it "sooner", for his sake' Deana whispered and, instinctively, leaned in Robb's comforting embrace. After Jon's departure and with all this agony for what was happening being a permanent torment, she needed him to assure her that everything would go well. In front of others, she could easily forget her own worries and be strong and optimistic, but from time to time she was in need of comforting words and assurance.

'I wonder how Arya, Sansa and Lord Stark are faring' she said and could not help but smile. 'Sansa will surely be overjoyed at the thought of King's Landing; she has been talking about the capital for years. Although, I do not think it is the ideal place she has in her mind; just like the Crown Prince does not give me the impression of the gallant and perfect prince Sansa is dreaming of'

'As for that, I could bet my sword' Robb agreed. 'Father is not very happy with the thought of this union either, but, as a man of honor, he knows he can not put an end to this engagement. Arya, on the other hand, will surely be well; she can protect herself and will be very careful'

'I think so as well. And Jon' her smile became wider at the thought of her twin 'he is the only one I am not worried about. I am sure he will do great at the Wall; and I know that he will never be judged there because of his origins'

'Jon is a tough one, Deana; he might not show it, but I always said that he will become something great in his life'

'That is why I encouraged him to leave; I did not want him to abandon his dreams because of me' Deana admitted. 'Jon never told me to stop being the "stubborn little beast" everyone considers me to be; and, therefore, I could never stop him from going to the Wall'

'He is very proud of you; exactly because you are that stubborn and do not hide in a corner when you have problems' Robb smiled. 'And I really thank you for your help; with Bran, with Rickon, even with my mother'

'Stop it; you know how much I love your family!'

'Which is your family too'

Deana did not comment this, for she and Robb had argued about this issue a few years ago. Robb always treated her and Jon as equal members of the Stark family, but she never was so arrogant to behave like one. She knew her position and she had accepted it; only when someone insulted her or Jon because of their bastardy did she respond as they deserved. But she knew very well that, no matter how loyal she was to the Starks and, no matter how much they showed her their love, she would always be "the bastard girl of Winterfell".

She did not like this, in fact, she hated this. But this world would continue as it was; stupid, close-minded and brutal.

Thus she needed to follow Tyrion Lannister's advice and make her bastardy her weapon. What others saw as a sin, she would make it her greatest strength.

* * *

><p>Robb rubbed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion and worry in every inch of his body. The sun would rise soon and he had not slept for a single minute, watching over his brother. After many pleas, he had convinced his mother to go and rest, telling her that she would not help Bran without her strength. Deana had stayed with him through the night and they had exchanged a few words, but most of the time they were silent, lost in their own thoughts. His half-sister had fallen asleep only an hour ago, with her head on his lap and her cloak as a blanket. Robb was glad that she would get some sleep after all this hard work she was going through to help, but he knew that she would jump into action at once if it was needed.<p>

The door opened quietly and he saw Lady Catelyn entering the room. Despite the fact that she looked tired, her deep blue eyes burned with something that Robb could only interpret as fury. It would not surprise him if the woman in front of him transformed into a direwolf, for she seemed as if she wanted to truly hurt someone.

'Mother, what is wrong?' he asked her calmly.

'I summoned Ser Rodrick, Maester Luwin and Theon Greyjoy to meet us at the Godswood' she told him. 'You and…the girl must come as well'

Robb, although curious as to why his mother had requested the council at the Godswood, nodded. As the Lady of Winterfell took her leave, he gently shook Deana's shoulder to wake her up. Her dark grey eyes, one of the traits of the Stark family she had inherited, opened at once, for she was a light sleeper, and looked at him alerted.

'Deana, my mother requires our presence at the Godswood, together with the maester, Ser Rodrick Cassell and Theon'

'Why?' she gasped and jolted up at once. 'Did she not tell you?'

'No. But I am sure that she discovered something, otherwise she would not be so urgent'

'Well, there is only one way to find out' Deana said, jumped on her feet and fastened her cloak around her. 'Let us find Old Nana to watch over Bran and go to meet them'

Deana was often going in the Godswood. It had an eerie silence and she could be entirely on her own. This forest with the trees with the red leaves always soothed her, as if the old gods themselves were giving her courage to continue. This time, though, they did nothing to ease her uneasiness as everyone looked towards Lady Catelyn, who was more serious than they had ever seen her.

'What I am about to tell you must remain between us' she started. 'I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown'

And every piece was completed; _that_ was what had been eating Deana for so long, from the very first moment she learned of Bran's fall. _That_ was what did not agree with her; how he fell despite being such an excellent climber. Lady Catelyn's words, despite igniting a horrible conspiracy against House Stark, made perfect sense; and it confirmed what she had discussed with Robb the previous night, about a connection between his injury and the attempt against his life.

'The boy was always sure-footed before' Maester Luwin stated and everyone agreed. Even at the worst weather, Bran climbed on the highest walls and came down safe and without a single scratch. Deana threw a side glance towards Robb, who looked back at her and nodded angrily.

'Someone tried to kill him twice' Catelyn went on. 'Why? Why murder an innocent child?'

'Unless someone is after the Starks in general and this was only the start' Deana made a guess and she saw that her assumption was considered as a possible one.

'Or unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see' the older woman made another theory.

'Saw what, my lady?' Theon asked.

'I don't know. But I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved. We already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown'

Deana recalled what she had thought at the news that the royal family would come here; that Lannisters in Winterfell meant ill news. Now it seemed that this thought was indeed confirmed. Her father and half-sisters were in the city of the lies and Bran would never walk again. Why the Lannisters had targeted Bran was beyond her, but she was sure that this family would stop at nothing to maintain their power over the Seven Kingdoms.

'Did you notice the dagger the killed used?' Ser Rodrick brought up another point, holding said weapon. 'It's too fine a weapon for such a man. The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle dragonbone. Someone gave it to him'

'Valyrian steel?' Deana gasped; she did not know many things about metals, but she remembered Jon talking to her about it. 'Nothing cuts like this!'

'They come into our home and try to murder my brother?' Robb hissed in anger. 'If it's war they want…'

'If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you' Theon cut him off, but then the voice of reason was heard.

'What, is there going to be a battle in the Godswood?' Maester Luwin scolded them. 'Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet. Lord Stark must be told of this'

'With the Queen and the rest of the Lannisters in the same place, I do not know how this will be accomplished without them hearing of it' Deana mumbled.

'I don't trust a raven to carry these words' Lady Catelyn agreed.

'I'll ride to King's Landing' Robb decided, only to be stopped by his mother.

'No. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself'

'Mother, you can't'

'I must'

'I'll send Hal with a squad of guardsmen to escort you' Rodrick Cassell said willingly.

'Too large a party attracts unwanted attention. I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming' Catelyn explained.

'Let me accompany you at least. The Kingsroad can be a dangerous place for a woman alone'

'What about Bran?' Robb wanted to know and she sighed.

'I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month. Bran's life is in their hands now'

* * *

><p>The same night, Deana had, for one more time, taken place next to Bran's bed, while Robb was looking after Rickon, who had become even more upset after his mother's sudden departure. She wished she could do more to assist, but she did not know what. She was not a healer, she had no idea about herbs or salves, and right now she blamed herself for that. Robb trained her so that she would be able to defend herself, but she was starting to think that her training should be expanded. Maybe she should start training in healing as well, to help more around.<p>

In a sudden, without any warning, Bran's eyes opened abruptly. Deana thought that she was dreaming, for the boy was wide awake as he stared at the ceiling before looking at his half-sister and smiling slightly. Overcoming the shock, Deana yelled for Robb and Maester Luwin, her voice startling the two direwolves. Not five minutes later, the old man stormed in the room.

'What happened, my dear?'

'Maester Luwin, I believe we should wake Rickon and call for Robb' Deana smiled widely. 'Someone has finally woken up'

**A/N: Okay, everyone, that was it for now :) Hope you liked it and don't forget to R&R, please! Happy Christmas Eve to all of you, again :) xx**


End file.
